Once were enemies
by Sheena
Summary: What's there to say? It's Fire and Ice, but here, Ice is on his own.. Complicated. For Alyssa. My longest chap ever.
1. Flying

ONCE WERE ENEMIES  
  
  
  
WARNINGS: slash themes, suicide, bad language (cursing and stuff). If slash (male-on-male interaction - meaning kissing, petting, screwing.) offends or grosses you out in any way - GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!! And don't say you haven't been warned!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. All Harry Potter related characters, places, spells - everything - belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros and all that gang. So don't sue me coz' there's no point. I only write (or try to) what I'd like to read in the official books. :)  
  
PAIRINGS: Well, honestly, what do you THINK?!?!?!?!  
  
RATING: PG-13, probably R in later chapters. A/N: Big thanks to my muses - for keepin me writing, Ines, Ana and Tena - for 24/7 support and Aloh Dark and Villain - for making all of my days brighter and the support! Now on with the fic!! I know it's short but I figured it's too mushy anyways. Oh, yeah. If you're reading this and decide to continue, you might as well review it. It can be a one-shot, it can develop - you decide!! Just tell me what you want and we'll see. Doesn't matter what the reactions are, just write them, 'k? I'm new here, I probably suck and I want your opinion on how to make it better!! Now go.  
  
1. Flying  
  
He was standing up there, searching for some invisible signs that would tell him he was making a wrong decision. But there weren't any. Even the night was encouraging him to make the last move. The last move. Like in chess he played so often.  
  
«Do it, and the game will be won.»  
  
No, that was only the wind. Yes, this was a right thing to do. No, yes, no, yes. A life made out of protests, doubts, shadows, darkness. And no one knew. Not even his so called friends. No one. Well, there was someone, actually, to be fair.  
  
Someone knew.  
  
And that someone was the reason for this. Better to die than to live in a shadow. He glared back at the open door. Luckilly he was the only one who knew for this open terrace. It looked as if it was made for only this purpose. There were no ballustrades and it was probably the highest platform in all Hogwarts.  
  
He glared back at the open door. Soon, there will be no more pain, suffering and efforts. Things he hated so much. And there won't be the things he loved so much. To die for what you hate and what you love. How yucky melodramatic. And he hated drama. Drama was his life.  
  
Another step. Now he was glaring into dark deep down. He never imagined something could be as tall as this tower. Merlin knows if Dumbledore himself knew for it. Merlin, it was so scary. So what if he was afraid. It would be nothing new. It had to be done, though.  
  
«.Save him.»  
  
No stress, no screams. Calming consciousness of what was about to happen. It felt like flying. Fast flying. Just without a broom. It didn't even hurt long. He felt crucial pain through his whole trembling body for less than a second - in next one he wasn't anymore aware of the darkness around him. 


	2. Before Dawn

2. Before dawn  
  
The dinning hall was full. Chat cheerfully filled the room and even the professors weren't that cranky as usual.  
  
Only one person noticed an empty seat. And that person wasn't listening to his friends at all. That person was a shaky pile of nerves, remorse, worries. And no one even noticed.  
  
Dumbledore finally showed up, his long blue cloak kind of slowly followed his steps. He reached his seat and turned to the students. They all either saw or felt his deadly serious face, and in a second they froze.  
  
He started in a deep voice they haven't heard before.  
  
«Early this morning, before dawn. A tragical thing happened. First of a kind in Hogwarts, a thing no one saw coming and no one was able to stop. This morning. One of our students commited a suicide.»  
  
It was the longest, most horrifiying moment in their lives. Anouncement that banged them worse than You-Know-Who's forbidden curse might have. A long and honest sigh was heard from many lips that didn't froze at the news.  
  
«.I am broken to tell you. That one of our best students. Jumped from the highest tower in the castle. The one I strictly warned to be kept a secret. The cursed one. I have to tell you. The student was Ron Weasley.»  
  
The first second, they froze. The whole dinning whole froze in horror. It was the worst thing the Gryfinodorrs have ever heard, in their whole lives, and they had no time to react. Because the next second, a petrified, long scream teared the air.  
  
Draco jumped up, not caring a bit for his fallen chair. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. He didn't even realise he screamed like the death itself. This wasn't happening. Not him. Not him, not him, NOT HIM!!!!  
  
He felt someone's arms around him, and a soft voice trying to calm him down. He pushed Blaise away and ran out of the hall, followed by what seemed to him like million daggers thrown at him.  
  
Indeed, it was one more shock for Hogwarts.  
A/N I know, I know, short. But if I get enough reviews, you're gonna get a waaaay bigger chap next time!!! And I know Ron wasn't really a good student, God forbidd one of the best, but play along with me :). 


	3. While

WARNINGS & DISCLAIMER - I seriously doubt any sane person would start reading a fic from it's 3rd chap, so. everything is before the 1st one. In case you are demented and reading from this chap, go back to the 1st one to see w&d. Thank you for your attention :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES - Oki, peeps!! This is (for now) the only fic I am continuing, so I'm gonna write here notes for all three!! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed any of the three!! I LUV YA!!!!!!! And continue the work ;). This whole fic is dedicated to Aloh Dark, coz' my lovely friend showed so much enthusiasm for it! As promised, this is one hell of a chapter. For me, at least, I'm used to writing one page long chaps, so this is a progress! It was supposed to be angst, but since both of my angst muses are gone, it turned out something mushy and fluffy. Blame Pookie for that!! *points at the confused jackal* Mia is in Tibet, trying to set her destroyed nerves in order by meditating and doing yoga, and her biggest enemy (and my other angst muse) - J. - is in America. Ah, well. he's at Aloh's, mingling with Alton :)). Sorry for the spelling mistakes. And mind ya, this is my first longer chap and I know it gets boring on certain places - but please, stick with me! Thankies.  
  
3. While  
  
And there were no words to describe what Harry and Hermione felt. All of their worst feelings imaginable now collected into one that felt lethal.  
  
The Weasley's were another story. Ginny, Fred and George were certain that a part of them died too, and Ginny just knew that her mother will never be the same again when she hears the terrible news.  
  
The rest of the Gryfindorrs were no less shocked. No matter if they knew him, no matter if they were friends or not - the bare thought of someone commiting a suicide was too much to handle. Especially if that someone was from their house. And even more if that someone was no one other but - Ron. The whole school knew him as the most talkative student, he was always the first in line to be held in detention or to pull some huge prank. He changed over the years. From a shy and quiet redhead he almost magically transformed into the loudest and probably the happiest student. And still, he managed to have incredibly high grades - another term unfamilliar when it comes to the Weasley family.  
  
Obviously, there was more to Ron than anyone thought. If there was anything in the world that could've shocked them more than this, then it was Ron's sworn enemy - Draco Malfoy - screaming like death and running out of the Dinning hall - in tears.  
  
There was definitely more to the story than they thought.  
  
Sorrow, quiet and confusion took over them in those minutes, while Snape and Dumbledore were leaving the hall as well. Professor McGonagall was speaking, but her words simply weren't heard. Most of them were numb for the news such as not having rest of the classes. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had two or three weeks off from now on, and all the other information will be given in the following days.  
  
And deep down at the Slytherin table there was a person that snickered.  
  
«And here I thought the plan will never be fullfilled.»  
  
* * *  
  
Draco didn't even try to stop the tears. There was no point. Well, maybe he could've, but he'd probably choke too, so he just let them flow. It wouldn't make any difference now. It was too late. It already happened, and he couldn't change a thing. Not anymore. And the questions will be asked. Maybe - but just maybe - they wouldn't connect him to the events, if only he didn't do what he did in the Dinning hall.  
  
Maybe then he'd come out clean and untouched.  
  
But even Draco himself wasn't sure that would be what he wanted. He definitely didn't need such publicity and, above all, to be involved in an investigation. But it was, in the least, his obligation. To Ron. To be involved, to make the best of the things, and cover up everything he was able to.  
  
At least he had to save Ron's memory.  
  
And if that meant to take part in all this, then be it. He swore to himself he'll do everything in his (rather mighty) power to assure the things come out the best way for Ron. Not himself. Ron.  
  
But all that didn't change the fact he officially died on the inside. And the knowledge he'll try his hardest from now on didn't change the fact that he was sitting still untill now. Why did it take such drastic measures to make him see?  
  
And soon the teachers will be here. With fuckin' Dumbledore leading the way. And how will he explain his little scene back there? Or the neverstopping tears? They'd never understand. Maybe they wouldn't even believe him. I mean, a Malfoy? Being connected to a Weasley in any other way than hatred? Yeah, right. And he couldn't even tell everything, now could he? This wasn't about him.  
  
For the first time in his life.  
  
But how could anyone ever understand? How could they believe he woke up that morning before dawn in the exact same moment Ron hit the ground? Or how much he loved the redhead? Or how he loved him back? And how Draco influenced on Ron all this time and vice versa?  
  
He reached out for something, or someone, that wasn't there. He burried his face in his knees, another set of overwhelming sobs taking over him. He was rolled up at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Transformation classroom. He simply never got there.  
  
Now he heard footsteps. Loud footsteps. He ignored them, and soon felt a firm, but soft grip on his shoulder.  
  
«Come now, Draco.»  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was surprised for not being taken to Dumbledore's office. Well, this wasn't much of a change either, though. They were sitting in armchairs in Snape's cold, dark office. And the main thing that actually surprised him was that there were only three persons. Dumbledore, Snape and himself. Merlin, he expected a freakin' inquisition of the whole faculty, plus an army of curious and furious students. And then - nothing. The duo didn't even speak. They were just watching him carefully, maybe waiting for him to start. Or at least give any sign he is willing to continue.  
  
Draco wasn't sobbing anymore. The numbness was now in charge, and he didn't really feel anything but a great amount of emptyness. But the tears were still falling freely on his cheeks. His jaw clenched in a way that seemed almost angry or furious, his hands firmly gripping around his legs. A mere shadow of once terrifying Slytherin.  
  
Snape leaned in across his desk, his fingers nervously shaping a pyramide.  
  
«Mr.Malfoy, believe me when I say I am fully aware of your - dare I say awful - state, but you must understand we do not have a whole day to sit like this.»  
  
It seemed the adressed boy didn't even hear him. After a few moments, when Snape looked as he was about to explode if he didn't say something, Draco looked at him with the familliar icy expression.  
  
«Well then? Go ahead already, ask all you like. Although I believe I already know what the questions will be. Was I involved in. The event. How was I connected to Ronald Weasley and why the hell did I make that scene back in the Hall. Go ahead. Ask.»  
  
Dumbledore slightly shook his head. «Draco, you have a very, very wrong image of the situation.»  
  
The statement didn't receive more than a sneer.  
  
«You think of us as enemies. Don't judge before you've seen.»  
  
«Right.»  
  
«We are not here to cause more problems.»  
  
Least to say, it was a bad choice of words. And Malfoy didn't need one more pusher to the explosion.  
  
«What the fuck?! «Problems»?! What FUCKING «problems»?! You think of this as a PROBLEM?!?! FUCK OFF!!! You have no damn idea of how I feel, or WHO I am, or who HE was!!! And thank Merlin you never WILL know!!!!»  
  
Snape stood up, passed 'round his desk and strongly grabbed blond boy's arms. He didn't seem angry, but the little performance did the trick. It seemed Draco all of a sudden lost all his energy, and he simply collapsed back into the armchair. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip, trying his hardest not to whimper.  
  
Dumbledore sighed with compassion.  
  
«My dear, dear boy.»  
  
«.I am dead.»  
  
«Do not say such things. Merlin knows the last thing we want is another dead student.»  
  
Snape almost roared, judging by the look on his face. «Exactly. Now, Draco, you will tell us what you know. All. Everything. Remember, this is too big deal to play the big, scary Malfoy role.»  
  
And in return he received one deadful, and one furious glare.  
  
«Severus! I thought I explained it to you! Draco is not to blame here! If there is any other victim than Ronald here, then it is him! So stop it with the scary tactics.»  
  
«Headmaster, I di.»  
  
«What you have to say doesn't interest me. He is just a boy, and this is not the time nor the place!»  
  
Most of this didn't reach the blond. True, he was a bit amazed by how the events turned out. So, they didn't suspect on a conspiracy or something equal? Well, that'd be the first.  
  
«So what do you want if not to accuse me?»  
  
«Tell me, boy. Did you wish to be crucified by hundreds and hundreds of students looking out for someone to blame or attack?»  
  
«I.»  
  
«And after what you did, you would be the target. You know that.»  
  
Snape sneered. «May I say, he would be one no matter the circumstances.»  
  
«We are not imbeciles, Draco. It's very obvious there was more to your relationship than anyone thought. And I, for one, realise what they would do to you in this state. Being someone's sworn enemy is one thing, but his lover - well, that's a whole new set of problems.»  
  
«I majorly screwed up.» It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a whine. Mere statement. A sign he finally acknowledged the situation.  
  
«Nothing beyond repair. If we all try hard enough. But you know, you will still have to tell us all.»  
  
Draco sighed. This was going to be one long life. 


	4. Reality is neglected

WARNINGS&DISCLAIMER - suicidal themes, swearing, slash. You know the drill. And nothing's mine and I don't profit. There. I said it.  
  
A/N - I'd just like to say I want more reviews. Ahem. Meaning more readers. Well there. Get the point? Spread the word!! Doesn't matter what's the opinion, I'd just like that review number to rise!! Thankies. ;) *snorts* Ok, I realise I'm probably pathetic with all this fishin' and all, but I deal with things the best I can. *grins* If it helps, I'm fine!  
  
And I thank my beautiful Aloh Dark and November02 for reviewing last chap! I luv ya. So here's chap 4. Hope you like it. Short, yes, I know!! But relax, another biiig chapter is already written and following this one in a day or so. Btw, I'm not sure if you spell it Deatheater or Death Eater, so I picked the one I liked more ;)  
  
4. Reality is neglected  
  
That night he slept over in Dumbledore's office. Actually, his living room. It was a night full of screams, nightmares, sweat and pain. It felt like fever, just he didn't have any. He was unaware of his actions, though, and unaware of the fact someone was by his side all night. Someone who was carefully watching for any signs of nightmare, uneasy dream or anything unpleasant, along with all the herbs necessary to heal Draco. Even if the boy was awake and at his best, he probably wouldn't realise or admitt he needed any kind of medication. Sometimes, you can heal a broken heart. But you can't heal a heart that's been ripped out and shread to pieces.  
  
That night was full of agony.  
  
It was the same like the day before. Dumbledore didn't allow anyone to see him, God forbidd interrogate him. He had many obligation in school, so he put Fawkes to keep an eye on the young Slytherin. And he didn't even receive a smirk for letting the bird do a job. Instead, he was staring blankly at his knees. From time to time he would let out a sob or a whimper. Even the phoenix was restless in his company, almost as if he suffered along.  
  
Well, maybe he did. But it sure as hell didn't help.  
  
And the problems weren't small. All Draco did was thinking. And he had quite enough of it. When blaming himself didn't change anything, he finally admitted he was being all selfish again. Wanting to end his feeling of guilt and shame. So he stopped. Enough of that. Besides, he was really, really, REALLY worried for his own mental health. If any remained. Merlin, if all that before wasn't enough, how was he gonna get himself out of all *this* shit?! No. Not him. *Them*.  
  
Knowing the faculty, they didn't get any smarter than the last time You- Know-Who succeded in his little scheme. Yes, «The Hogwarts plan» brought the most guilt and shame to the wizarding world in last couple of years. The Deatheaters surrounded the whole school, threatning to kill everyone inside. Happened first time since Dumbledore became principal. Well, true, thanks to him, the school and everyone of the students were saved. And later on they found out there had been a spy all along.  
  
Who would've convinced them it wasn't Draco? Especially with the fact he had been acting the same as always. The well-known Malfoy style. Arrogant stupid bastard with lethal witts. The git that refused all the help and bonding and everything even seemingly nice. And now. Not a whole month later, this.  
  
But what strongly clutched in the corners of his mind was the fact Voldemort succeded. Almost. Succeded in tricking them. And they haven't found out anything yet. They still don't know who was the spy, what and how happened, or what the fuck was going on in the wizarding world. The rising of Dark all over again was a though only the bravest considered. Meaning, not the Hogwarts faculty. They. Didn't. Get. Any. Smarter. If they failed on that case, they will most surely fail now too. If You-Know-Who tricked them so well, then Draco was sure he will do it fully.  
  
After all, he was his offspring. 


	5. Landing

WARNINGS&DISCLAIMER - same as the 4th chap  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES - Since the last chap was crap (hey!! It ryhmed!!) I'm posting this already. Contrary to the popular belief, there indeed is a plot hopping around in my room. I simply fail to catch it. Ah, well. Let's hope some of my muses catches it. Oh, and the only reason you still haven't met them is that I simply don't allow them to get anywhere near these a/n- s. They'd mess up big time. Probably. But here is more of Spike 'n' Pook art. Enjoy. Untill Mia and J. come back. They you'll maybe finally read something good ;) Btw, sorry for so much dialogue!! It was boring even to myself, so SORRY!! I have a feeling I am constantly repeating myself in this fic, so THANK YOU for all the wonderful reactions. Thanx also to Moonlight Phoenix (I'm one of her biggest fans!!) and Nox and Red and everyone else who're reading this. Thank you! The support means so much!! Btw, Red. *stares in confusion* I'm probably sounding more dumb than ever, but I don't think I said I'm gonna do the fics before Ron's death. I do have Rebellion and Death, but they aren't connected to this one in any way. Hope you still like all of them ;)  
  
5. Landing  
  
What the hell was all this?!  
  
It never ever felt like that. Whatever's ever been, he always landed. ALWAYS!! What the hell was happening? Was it all another bad dream? Could've easily been. He had quite a few already that night. But it felt so weird. As if he was conscious all the time, and aware, but not able to control what was happening. So what was it? A dream? A nightmare? He could swear it was another trip, just like always, but usually he had some. Knowledge. Yeah, knowledge about what was happening. If it was another nightmare, then it was a scary realistic one.  
  
This all together felt just too weird. And he was panicking like mad by now, coz' it became obvious it wasn't a trip. If it was, it would've ended a dozen times by now.  
  
He was in some kind of a. Dungeon? Or a hall? Well, whatever it was, it was cherry red. And kind of blurred, vision unclear. Felt like. Like walking on water. Exactly like that. In front of him were a door. A door without a door knob. He wanted to go the other way 'round, back where he came from, but his hand automatically reached out and pushed the door. They didn't open. Instead, they slammed right back at him with such a force he was hit across the wide hall easily as a feather. Instead of slamming into a wall, he fell in some hole. No, wait. It wasn't a hole. It was pure emptyness, emptyness so big you could float in it forever. The reflection of all of his emotions sumed in one.  
  
Instead of floating, he crashed heavily (and painfuly) in something.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco snapped out of the restless sleepfor the millionth time that night. Again in sweat, again with a cup forced into his hands and bitter liquid streaming down his throat. Then he collapsed back on the sofa. And a dark image sighed heavily.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning he finally felt as a human being again. And finally he once again had organised and controled thoughts. Well, as controled as they could be. He was still empty, and sad and deprived as never ever in his life. And he just knew that was the worst thing that could've ever happened to him.  
  
But at least he was aware again. Eyes red and lips puffy from crying, but still sane. Or half-sane. Or whatever. And the realisation didn't make it any easier to cope with life, but it did make it easier for acting.  
  
Professor McGonagall put the cup of tea back on the table.  
  
«We hope you are right, Mr.Malfoy. But I repeat, if you feel you aren't ready, say it now.»  
  
«I'm fine.»  
  
Snape just shook his head. It was weird seeing him in this state. He was still very much his old self, the same class as the Malfoys. Arrogant and above others. And Merlin knows his irony and sarcasm were the same as before. But it seemed in a way he actually cared about what happened. And Draco never saw Snape «care» for anything except himself.  
  
«Well then. We might start.»  
  
Dumbledore nodded. «First of all. Is there any reason why we should involve the Ministry in this?»  
  
Draco paused for a moment. This game had to be played right. And very, very calculated. Therefor, no rushing into answers was allowed.  
  
«I doubt Fudge and his croonies would be interested into teenage problems and depressions.»  
  
McGonagall was obviously about to yell at him because of his expressions, but Dumbledore stopped her with one dismissive wave of his hand. «So you believe it was only that?»  
  
Draco felt boiling in his venes. «Of what matter is my opinion to you? Go ask the sorrowing Boy Wonder and the Geek. They'd be more than happy to accuse me and my family for all the bad things in the world.»  
  
«Don't turn this into a parade, Draco.»  
  
«Never.»  
  
«You may try to fool us,» and at that Draco almost snickered, «but we know. About your feelings now and before. And we know what mask you're pulling on and why. Stop with the act, just like you did yesterday, and it will be much easier.»  
  
Draco put all of his efforts to remain casual. If only they suspected how hard it was for him just to raise an eyebrow. He was astonished by the fact it was so hard not to do exactly what fucking McGonagall has just said.  
  
She just sighed on his reaction.  
  
«So, do you believe it was only teen problems?»  
  
«I really don't see why every single thing in the world has to be a deed of some higher - or in this case, mightier - force.»  
  
«What are you implying?»  
  
«What do you think?»  
  
Snape suddenly burst and slammed his fist on the table. «Stop this AT ONCE and answer the bloody questions!!»  
  
«Fine. Not everything has to be done by *Voldemort*. The life goes on without him too and people still have problems. And we all know that in current situation, he *is* more powerful than this school.»  
  
The trio almost stopped breathing, and Draco didn't know if it was because it was the first time they heard him say the Dark Lord's name or because it was evident he called him the higher one too.  
  
«If you believe so, why do you keep involving him?»  
  
«Because you all believe I am his faithful follower and I don't see why the tradition should be broken.» And with that he even grinned.  
  
He almost felt sorry Snape is not allowed to hit him. He seemed so eager to do so, and Draco himself wanted it to be done. Merlin, what he was doing.  
  
«We never judged students by their families.»  
  
No one spoke a word untill Draco sighed again.  
  
«Alright. What do you really want to know?» And in his mind was nothing but the thought how to lead them on thin ice. Was he blewing this out of proportion again?  
  
«Is it true that you have been involved with Ron?» Well, was there any point in denying *now*?!  
  
«Do the others know?»  
  
«Others?»  
  
«The students.»  
  
«They haven't been said. But you'd have to be daft not to conclude there's something to it. They probably either suspect you were lovers, or you lost it, or you killed him, or they are simply and utterly confused. Pick your fave.» Snape's eyes were so cold, but the posion was dripping from each word he said.  
  
«What happens now?»  
  
«Now tell us.»  
  
This was so much harder than he thought. And he couldn't stand it anymore. Re-living everything was so painful even when only in images, and he broke, and the act was over for now. For now he was only a 16 year old boy who had no strenght to lie and pretend, and who just sat there and cried. And left three professors out of words.  
  
* * *  
  
The armchair in which Draco was sitting was empty since he stormed off to calm himself down.  
  
Snape turned around on a heel, nervous as rarely before, and he couldn't tell why. Minerva still seemed shocked - she obviously didn't quite believe Dumbledore's reports. And the Headmaster himself was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
«Just when I think that boy can't surprise me anymore, he does something like this!!»  
  
«Severus, don't you still get it?»  
  
«Yeah, yeah, so Weasley and him were lovers. But. I've known that child for almost 6 years and I know him enough to know he's never really cared for anyone!!»  
  
«That just shows how little you knew him.»  
  
And Snape sat down. Of course. How come it took him so long to see it. He *did* act all the time. But not how they thought.  
  
Minerva silently stammered. «I. His act was the mask he needed. Albus, do you believe he's quite the opposite of what we believed? That he is hiding himself behind the cruelty, and these are his *true* emotions?»  
  
«Not only I believed so, I knew so. But we'll probably never fully understand him. The time will show his true face. But what side he will join, that I can't know. He has more potential than anyone thinks, and destiny is planning big things for him. The only thing we can do is try to lead him back to good if he really is on the bad side. But if you ask me if I knew, then yes, Minerva, I did.»  
  
«Knew what?»  
  
They turned around to see fragile, perfect body leaning on the door frame. The professors startled in surprise.  
  
« My boy, the thing you also know.»  
  
«Eh?»  
  
«You may not tell us, but we do know how you feel. And for now you rest. No point in trying to get something out at this point, now is there? We will talk later, but I promise you there will be no inquisitions.»  
  
Dumbledore left the room, and two professors followed him even more surprised than Draco. And he was staring in disbelief. Where the heck had he gone wrong?! He was doing it all by the book!! If we, er, exclude that little sudden burst. Was that the mistake? What the hell?!.  
  
What the hell was all this?! 


	6. On the lawn

W&D - don't make me repeat myself. Again.  
  
A/N - The last chap sucked so I'm doing this. Ok, so I know I'm really stupid for posting new chaps so fast but I just can't hold them in my comp if they're done. So, generally, I'm REALLY not pleased with chap 5 (seems I *do* suck at longer ones) and I tried to make it better this time for the peeps that are actually reading this and suffering because it's angst being written by a fluff muse *receives a furious glare from Pookie*. Thanx to the reviewers. And be sure I am fully aware of the stupidity of the chapter's titles, but they were planned in advance and holding a little stupid trick, so bare with me/them. I know «on the lawn» has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but it will have sense once I finish this fic. If I ever do. Judging by my pace, it'll be a lifetime. So, bring in all the feedback, everything is excepted. And sorry if I have spelling mistakes, I was kinda in a rush while doing this.  
  
P.S. Short chap (duh.) but since it's two in a row. Say if you need more!!  
  
6. On the lawn  
  
Hermione shook her friend one more time. «Harry! For Christ's sake, will you listen to me?!»  
  
The brown haired boy titled his head on the left so he was now facing her.  
  
«What?»  
  
«I said, if you didn't wanna help me, you shouldn't have offered in the first place!»  
  
She thought she saw that old fire that was once burning in his eyes, but the flicker lasted less than a blink of an eye. She knew that Harry's fire and will died along with Ron. So were her's, actually. But she was good at keeping herself occupied by care for the friend that remained. And who wasn't gonna last much longer either if he kept going that way.  
  
«Hermione, this isn't bringing us anywhere.»  
  
«I told you snooping in the books won't help us bring him back. But I have no tears left, Harry. I could kill myself from the grief, but it wouldn't be much of a help either.»  
  
His expression was cold and numb, but at these words he leaned in and strongly hugged her. Her books fell from her lap, but all she was able to do was to clutch his shoulders while, contrary to her statement, the tears uncontrolablly flew down her cheeks.  
  
«Mione. I miss him *so* much.»  
  
«So do I, Harry.»  
  
He suddenly stiffened and drew back, still holding her strongly by her shoulders and looking right at her eyes. She blinked a few times to wipe away the tears; and no, she wasn't wrong. The fire inside was burning.  
  
«It has something to do with that bastard. I know it. And by God he is going to pay.»  
  
«Harry, we don't.»  
  
«Save the breath. He's gonna clear up some things or he's gonna die.»  
  
He noticed Hermione's painful look and startled a bit.  
  
«No, I didn't mean so. But he's so gonna pay.»  
  
«Harry.»  
  
«The git probably blackmailed him somehow! Or tricked him into some evil plots with Voldemort and the Deatheaters! Or he just simply.»  
  
«.Harry.»  
  
«. Or he just found a way to bring him to the edge!! Merlin, it's so obvious!! I'm going to. Er, teach him certain things. And what the fuck was that scene about yesterday?! AND WHERE IS HE TODAY?!?!? And what's going on with Dumbledore being off so much at this time and.»  
  
«HARRY!!»  
  
The boy stopped in his rambling.  
  
«What?»  
  
«I think I should tell you something. About Ron. See, you didn'.» 


	7. While II

W&D - slash, language, themes. Not mine, I don't profit.  
  
A/N - One warning - my mother tongue isn't English, and I don't have HP books on English, so I had to improvise on some parts. For example, I have no idea what's the real expression for that dust that allows wizards to travel through fireplaces, so I tried my best in describing (and naming ;)) it. Sowwy for the confusion. And thank you Moonlight Phoenix, Nox and Aloh Dark!! I appreaciate so much your support!! There, this for the three of you. My most faithful (and possibly only) readers ;). So, basically, you wanna know why, what and when? I comply.. But it'll take more than just one chap. Clue: look for small hints.  
  
7. While II  
  
It was the first time after three days of solitude the blond decided to come out in public again. Not much, though, but even dinning with the rest of Hogwarts seemed to be a task and a half. That's why he didn't do it really - instead, he woke up in the crack of dawn and went to eat with the few students that were awake. Awake and either ignoring him or piercing him with stares.  
  
And by God he hated dawn.  
  
Then, when the others started to arrive, and he was sure the dorms were empty, he snuk in the Slytherin dorm to grab all the other things he needed. A brand new world awaited for him outside the safe walls of the school.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco studied the warm colors of red and gold on the beds. He always hated them. The colors, I mean. Gold was so much «higher» than silver, so less gracious and mysterious. It was ugly. Always represented filth to him.. And red was the color he hated from the depths of his soul. Blood. It reminded him of blood - a symbol of pain and everything that hurts. Red was blood.  
  
And then, suddenly, red was Ron. And for some time he adored and worshiped red.  
  
Then Ron died. And Draco hated red more than ever in his entire life. Not it wasn't only blood. It was his life and love that was dead and gone. He felt a strong urge to simply destroy all those falsly warm colors.. So deceiving. Nothing was warm for long.  
  
He snapped out of his musings and quickly started rampaging through the pile of things in carton boxes beside one of the beds. Not just any bed, but the one third from the door. Ron's bed. His things were neatly put in order, already packed to be sent to his grieving family. Well, at least they were tidy untill Draco started his search for what he desperately needed. He was making a bigger mess by every minute that passed, and he knew there wasn't much time left untill others returned. And hands shaky from nervousness weren't really helpful.  
  
Draco pushed away the box in a mixture of rage and worry. Many stuff weren't here. And what he needed wasn't here either. That means they haven't found or packed everything. Well, there definitely were stuff that shouldn't be found.. If anything, Ron was smart enough to realise that before. But, that also put a new problem - how to find it?  
  
The wardrobe was empty. The bedside cabinet was empty too. There was nothing under the bed. He pushed off the mattrace and looked between the wooden boards. Nothing. That left only one thing more in all that mess. Floor.  
  
The next moment Draco was kneeling beside the bed. He was sure there was a secret space somewhere here. Ron said something about it the last time they.. Met. It felt as if it had been so long ago.. In fact, it kinda was.. The night he.. The night they had a talk. One very long and tireing talk. Meaningful, indeed.. The last time they shared a word. The last time Draco properly held him. And Ron told him something about a hideout where he kept certain memories.. Draco obviously wasn't listening. Or maybe he didn't get the real meaning. But one thing he realised, even if only now. Ron *did* tell him. And while the flowing tears caused by the painful memory were choking him once and again, he noticed one more thing. It was as if Ron *knew*.. As if he he actually knew. And was ready on the fact his death will occure. And was ready to die.. And leaving hints.. And as if he..  
  
Suddenly Draco jumped up, going pale and very shocked.  
  
«Fucking Merlin! He *did* kill himself!!»  
  
* * *  
  
He seemed almost more shocked than when he first heard the news. But there wasn't any time to lose - he'd have time for musings later. Now he had work to do.  
  
Once again he knocked lightly on the wooden floor, formerly covered with a red and gold carpet. That same carpet now layed rolled aside beside the wall. And the blond boy was constantly and almost franticlly searching for a thing that obviously wasn't there.  
  
Then, he remembered it. Like it was coming from a deep well.. Ron was standing somewhere in the corner of the room.. And Draco was thinking of a way to bang the news.. Right before the fight. Yes, it was in the corner of the room.  
  
Draco approached the same spot. Ron was standing here, lost in his own thoughts and worries. And then he said something about memories that will be long forgotten.. And when the time comes, maybe someone will.. Will what? Discover them?  
  
He almost screamed from desperation. Merlin, he was on the edge and now this. How could have he been so stupid?! Not to listen to him on such important things?!  
  
Then again, he didn't know it was important back then.  
  
But everything that redhead said, usually was important. No, it was just Draco being stupid again. Maybe he even.. He shuddered at the bare thought. No. He would've killed himself too if it was true. He *didn't* push Ron into death!!  
  
It was like one big boom. That's right. «The memories will be long forgotten, love.. But the time will come. When a one pushes it too far, it will come to an end, and only memories will remain.. For another to find them, charish them and heal a wound only he knows for.. Memories are fragile.. Like the dust and ashes that are left behind a flame..»  
  
Draco wrote it down on a piece of paper and stuffed it into his pocket. Right. A flame. A flame? What the hell?.. What could've that meant? Where could he find a fla..  
  
The common room.  
  
* * *  
  
There was the big brick fireplace. There were dust and ashes. Before, there was probably flame too. It all fit in for now. But now he had to discover the rest.  
  
Draco tapped on few of the bricks. Nah, it would be too obvious. Too simillar to Diagon alley. Well, it was either something impossibly complicated or something impossibly simple. There was no third option. So he tried every brick. Nothing. Ok then. It was complicated. Great. He usually loved complicated, but this was another story. Not only a challenge, but a faithful event. Complications were dangerous.  
  
He suddenly stood up. There was one thing he could try. He pulled out a bit of that magical dust out of his pocket and threw it inside. There was a spell against the usage of that dust put on fireplaces in Hogwarts, but it was the last sparkle of hope Draco saw. Besides, most of the students didn't have the dust either..  
  
And it did work! Draco almost fainted from the amazement he actually managed in doing something. He stepped into the foggy substance, although he had no idea where could he go. But even before he could open his mouth, he felt the familliar feeling of molecular travelling..  
  
* * *  
  
..And he fell strongly onto the ground. His vision went black for a couple of moments, due to the hard hit. But even when he recovered, he still thought he was hallucinating. Where the fuck was he NOW?!? The things were going backwards, from bad to worse. And this was.. Merlin, this was awful. It was some kind of a sewer tunnel. And he was feeling fine enough to know there weren't any sewers in Hogwarts. It was some tunnel, obviously. But why would Hogwarts have a *tunnel*?! Besides, it wasn't even on the Marauders map Ron showed him. So.. Maybe.. This wasn't in Hogwarts at all?! But Hogwarts had a security spell, so no one could even apparate from it. Didn't it?..  
  
A tunnel.. Just like Ron used to tell him. On all of his trips there was a tunnel. He mentioned it every time.  
  
Maybe it weren't only trips. Maybe it was for real.  
  
Draco turned around, dumbfounded for the millionth time that day. He hated that feeling that was becoming more and more usual to him, but he had no choice. He simply didn't get it. How did he appear here - wherever «here» was - when there wasn't a fireplace around? One thing he knew for sure. This was all getting more and more complicated, and was obviously leading him in the totally opposite way than he believed. He thought it was his faith, to change the events in every possible way, but it seemed more as if the events were changing him. And he didn't like it.  
  
Well, at least it kept his mind away from all the emptiness he felt.  
  
Currently, he had a hard task in front of him. First of all, he was facing a wall. So, the first question would be how did he get there? And where was he at all? And...  
  
And.  
  
Draco glared at the freakin' tunnel. Now that he was here, he might search it as well.  
  
* * *  
  
It was big and wide. Like a labirinth too. He tried to keep to the same path, but soon realised he was fucking lost. Why would Ron have anything to do with this place anyways? Well, he didn't mean to quit it now. He wasn't planning on quiting anyways, but it all seemed like a dead-end. Soon, he was right back on the spot where he started his wandering. He fell there when he stepped into the dusty substance.  
  
«Fucking fuck. How am I gonna get back?..»  
  
Then he noticed something written in the wall in some weird symbols. It was carved in stone wall, and he had no idea what it meant. Maybe Potty would be of some help now, if it was parsel-tongue.  
  
He barely touched the stone, and it was all it needed. An entrance opened, and he was now facing the dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Of course. He had to find it somehow. And he was just surprised Ron put everything here. Again new questions risen (how Ron knew about this in the first place?) but they were tireing him too much. He hasn't figured out the first ones yet either. Someone was definitely going to answer for all this..  
  
It wasn't another tunnel as he first thought. Just a small space with stone shelves. Now he was rumaging trought them too.  
  
Most of the stuff has big sentimental value, both to Ron and him. There was that purple leaf Granger once gave to Ron, and the small black dragon statue left from Potter's Three-wizard Tournament two years ago. Lots of stuff he didn't know where it came from, but was sure it meant a lot to Weasley. Some stuff he gave him.. Dammit, he felt like he'll never cry out all the tears he had!  
  
But nothing was on that shelf that he could take. Nothing of what he needed.  
  
Then he found a very important thing on the lower shelf. A plastic bag with an injection, a lemon, few stuffs of cotton wool.. The classical. And the most important. White powder. White powder that controlled and owned the one he loved.  
  
Draco shuddered. Although he understood it, he hated it with such passion he felt the anger itself could destroy every remnant of drug in the world. And the worst thing - a one he could NEVER forgive himself - was that Draco himself introduced Ron to the possesive, revenging drugs. It was probably his biggest mistake ever. He gave it up eventually, with too much of an effort, but Ron was chained to it for good.  
  
Forever.  
  
And he wasn't completely lying when he was questioned by Dumbledore. He did believe teenage problems were partly responsabel for Ron's.. loss, with a good part of his own guilt..  
  
Untill now. New facts and questions risen, and the only problem was Draco felt so incapable on answering them..  
  
But the plastic bags were safely hidden. In probably the safest place in all of Hogwarts. If it was Hogwarts at all. 


	8. Awarness is rejected

W&D - see previous chaps. Oh, and there's loads of swearing in this one.  
  
A/N - Aloh, honey, I'm so glad you liked last chap! And thanks for the feedback on my review.. I meant every single word, and you are one of my bestest friends in the world too!! I love you!! *hugs Aloh tightly* Here you go, a little more of clearing ups. Oh, and I simply like Ron as a druggy!! They're both OOC here, and I just had to make them much different that the popular opinion! I like when they switch personalities. And I finally have a plot!! You'll like it but I'm not telling ya what it is.. You can try and guess, though. ;) Oh, and I can't wait for your next mail.. Whee!! J's and Alton's joy is at stake here!! *huggies* Oki, go and read now. *blows kiss*  
  
8. Awarness is rejected  
  
What now?  
  
Draco had a choice, and he was utterly confused. He had no idea how to get back to Hogwarts. But even if he did, he doubted it would be the smartest idea. To crash in the Gryfindorr common room in Merlin knows which time of day? Very, very stupid idea. So he had to sit and wait. Or to find another way out somehow. Sitting was pointless, and roaming around might have some influence on his brain-work.  
  
But it was indeed one big labirinth. And he wasn't wrong the first time - it was a sort of a sewer. In certain passages there was muddy and dirty water flowing in streaks to small holes in the tunnels. And he was more and more convinced this wasn't Hogwarts. It seemed more like a dungeon, and he of all knew there was no sewer in that part of Hogwarts. He'd been living there for six years and knew every little piece of the Slytherin headquarters.  
  
But the place wasn't less scary. Not to Draco, of course - he grew up in a place like this. He got used to that kind of living, and even became comfortable with it. As soon as he realised this wasn't much different from his home at Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor, he started thinking more clearly. What could be so difficult he couldn't handle it? Well, the feelings could be, but this wasn't a place to involve them.  
  
There was water. Water was flowing. Water was flowing from a certain direction. Water had to flow from something like a bathroom. Therefor, the key was to follow the source of the water. Easy and logical. All he had to do was think. This place was exactly like the.  
  
Dear Merlin. Like the Malfoy Manor sewer.  
  
* * *  
  
He wasn't wrong. And he was shocked. This was something important and he had no explanation what so ever. And we have to clear some things up, Draco was never the easy type. He was more the one to wrestle, fight and never ever give up or stop. Contrary to the popular belief, he would never give up. And there was a strong and vivid Slytherin line in him - he'd do anything to achieve his goals. Anything and everything. Beyond morals. Everything. He had no limits when he wanted to do something and you could be sure he'd take any measures necessary.  
  
But all of those who hated his guts were mostly very, very wrong. Draco *wasn't* a bad person. But they had no clue, nor they wanted to know. To everyone - if we leave some goody-good professors and Dumbledore and a few of others out of this - he was the image of all evil in the world. He never denyed it either. He pretended he was a clone of his father. And the reality was so much more. Draco fighted, Draco resisted, Draco did all he could. He learned how to act and pretend, how to fool the whole world. Everyone, especially his father, had to think he was the biggest and purest evil. He had to survive, and in the grasp of Lucius Malfoy, it was the only way.  
  
One thing was that Lucius didn't realise he was fooled.  
  
And yes, Draco did everything. In a way, he was the true and only heir of Salazar Slytherin, and he had no limits or boundaries or doubts about what to do. If he had to kill, he would kill without a blink of an eye. If he had to lie or to steal or to cheat, then there was no argument. He did it with pleasure, with an awkward reward of knowing he fooled and tricked the ones he did it to.  
  
But that's not the full image. It was the image everyone knew. And the complete one was that with one small, but important detail - he never did it for a bad cause.  
  
Whenever he killed (and believe me he did..), he killed for a better purpose. To achieve good. Whenever he did a bad thing, it was done for the side of good. And that was his personality and character, the true Draco Azriel Malfoy. What only a few knew is that he wasn't totally black, coz' nothing in life is - Draco had one higher purpose, his destiny was shadowed and unclear. But he wasn't a bad person. He was a bad person in the service of good.  
  
* * *  
  
Aside from that, his main characteristics were pretty simple - hard- working, intelligent, ironic, sarcastic, pig-headed, often nervous, cunning, honest and pretty immoral. He was not easily intimidated. So it seemed. The truth is he was more than once scared to death, but he hid it. He was very strong in a metal meaning, and his physical side wasn't a cough either. He was strong and agile despite his height - besides, he grew a lot since their 4th year. He was now only few cm lower than Potter. Of course, Ron was always the highest. One thing that never changed. But Draco wasn't the small skinny kid they knew, but a great athlete looking, graceful teen.  
  
And the point of this little story was to show Drake's main character line - almost impossible to confuse. When it did happen, it was his worst appearance ever. He hated being confused, because then he had no control what so ever in his hands. And since the tragedy, he didn't have one bit of control and was getting more and more puzzled by each moment that passed.  
  
So maybe you'll understand it clearer why all this was so shocking for him. He was utterly confused and he hated it. He had no explanation how the hell did he get into the Malfoy Manor and that was currently his biggest problem. He remembered this sewer well, although he was only 7 when he was last brought here. His unpleasant father had an even more unpleasant technique of punishing him for the things that were wrong in Lucius' opinion. Things like smiling or crying or showing emotion or whining or being happy. He was cruel and had cruel punishments. And one of his favorites was to lock Draco down here and leave him for a couple of hours. Or days. And the little boy used to scream and cry out of fright for all of those hours. Untill he realised the only chance he gets out of there is to be as calm and cold as a stone.  
  
Draco Malfoy was being created.  
  
It stuck in his memory, and he was surprised he didn't realise it sooner. How could he even let that slip out of his mind? He swore to himself he will always remember so he always has a reminder of what the Dark side does to a one.  
  
* * *  
  
He did as he said. Followed the water. And finally he was pretty sure he was going in the right direction - the hall became wider and he sensed some fresher air. He felt goosebumps but ignored them. Yes, he hasn't been in the Manor for 3 years now. So what? It's his home, no matter how it seemed. So why the hell was he so nervous? Well, except his father and his servants who might kill him, that is. Since he's grown, Lucius gave permission to his butlers to perform the Forbidden Curses on his son too. And that was, least to say, hell.  
  
Suddenly, he was face to face with a dead end. He was sure he was following the right path, and then this. But he wasn't wrong in one thing - the water was coming out of a tube. Of course. It had to be a wrong way. It's always a wrong way.  
  
But above the tube there were again those weird symbols. So it had to be another passage. The one that opens the way to the rest of the Manor.  
  
He pressed the surface and it did move, this time sending him to unconsciousness..  
  
* * *  
  
..and he suddenly felt a hard hit. The carpet was soft, but he fell in a totally wrong angle. His head hurt like mad, but it was just pain. He got used to it a very, very long time ago.  
  
He opened one eye but all he could see was a red carpet. He closed his eyes again and sighed, preparing himself to get up. Then suddenly he rose to his feet in a blink of an eye.  
  
Holy shit!! The carpet was red! What happened to the dark green one?  
  
The walls weren't stone grey either. They had warm, earthy colors. And the curtains.. Guess three times. Yes, the curtains were gold and red. And there was the same fireplace in Gryfindorr common room that first led him to the Malfoy sewer.  
  
Holy fuck. Draco wanted to keep all what happened to Ron a secret. Now he realised there were even bigger secrets no one knew about. And these yet had to be discovered. Seems not only others had no idea what was happening to Ron, but Draco also didn't.  
  
And at that exact same moment, the door to the common room burst open. And there was Draco's current worst problem. A very, very furious Boy-Who-Lived- And-Was-About-To-Kill-The-Bloody-Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sighed. This was the last thing he needed, to be faced with his mortal enemy in this freakin position. And he had a funny feeling he was about to get beaten up.  
  
Harry approached him in a few steps, grabbed him by his robes and pulled up. In return he received a knee between his legs, which made him gasp in pain. It didn't take him long, though, before he grabbed Draco again and slammed him into the wall, taking all the breath out of his lungs. The fact he almost broke his neck and arm a minute ago didn't quite help, and Draco exhaled in exhaustion.  
  
Potter was a bit taken aback with this lack of resistance, and he loosened his grip on Draco. Draco closed his eyes and silently sighed. His small back hurt like hell again. An old wound caused almost ten years ago that never healed. If only anyone knew how bad it was, especially when kicked. He wanted to scream, but that would be too big embarassement even for him. He had no strenght to do it either, so he just sighed in pain.  
  
And Harry was staring at him in a mix of rage and wonder and worry. Amazing how many emotions that boy had all at once. Draco thought the raven haired dynamite was about to kill him, and he just stood there, holding him so he doesn't fall. This was the first time since *that* morning that they've met, but all Malfoy could think of was not to pass out.  
  
«My God. What the hell happened to you?..»  
  
Draco blinked and rose an eyebrow in what seemed an honest confusion.  
  
«Lay off, Potter. Kill me or beat me up or do whatever you came for. I'd be more than pleased to kick your ass, but since I'm already drained out, all I can say is go ahead.»  
  
«You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to die. You'd like to be with him again.»  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. He was utterly incapable to speak.  
  
«I would too.»  
  
«You're hallucinating, Potter. Who the fuck are you talking about?»  
  
«Well what do you think?»  
  
Draco went pale and he felt cold sweat wetting his shirt, but he couldn't help it.  
  
«There's nothing to know.»  
  
«You were with Ron.»  
  
«I did no such..»  
  
«Cut the drama, Malfoy.»  
  
He suddenly let go of him in fury, but Draco expected something like that, and with all the efforts he could sum up he stayed on his legs. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. When the fuck did he turn into this pitful pile of junk?  
  
Harry was walking up and down the room, obviously calming himself down. It seemed to Draco his life was suddenly made out of never-ending questions. It was really tiring, too. He stood there with sparkling eyes. If there was going to be another fight, verbal or physical, he had to win. Verbally, somehow yes, but he was in worst physical shape.. With a wand though..  
  
«I bet you're now going through every possibility of dueling. Surprise, surprise, but I don't attack those incapable of fighting.»  
  
Draco felt the (pure) blood in his veines boiling again. It was true, and it hurt like hell.  
  
«Sodd off, you wizard wannabe. Just leave it at this point, alright?!»  
  
«Ouch. Well, sorry, but you're not in a position to order or to choose.»  
  
«Oh. Swell. So, are you gonna torture me or flame me or what?»  
  
Harry turned on his heels and shot his arch-enemy a glare full of rage and fire. And there was another special twinkle to it, something undetermined. Like a mix of curiousity and sympathy. But it was still a look that could turn you into ashes there and then.  
  
«Ok, Malfoy. I guess there's no easy way into this. So I'm just gonna say it. I hate you from all the depths of my heart.»  
  
«Charming. But we knew already that big heroic heart of yours has more hate than it could handle.»  
  
«Shut it. As I said, every little piece of me wants nothing but to kill you. For good. And I don't deny it, I hold you responsable for Ron's death. I always have and always will..»  
  
He didn't notice how Draco startled at these words. Or maybe he was just pretending.  
  
«..But my mistake, if we can call it that, was I thought you killed him.. Then again, who knows. Knowing you, you probably did. And currently, I am using every atom of my body to keep myself from strangling you. But there are higher causes here and I can't let something like you interrupt them.»  
  
«First smart one today. No, wait.. First smart one *ever*.»  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, just like in the good, old times. «For holy Christ, shut up for once!!»  
  
Draco looked up on him from the floor he was sitting on, legs crossed, like a hurt animal. But his eyes were the thing that displayed all of his emotions. For the first time in Harry's presence, he didn't use his shell. No boundaries, no pretending. And it was the first time Harry ever saw *anything* in Malfoy. It surprised him, almost made him pass out. He wasn't prepared to deal with this Malfoy he saw for the first time.  
  
«Alright. Now explain yourself. What the fuck was this little parade for?»  
  
«I told you already. Ron.»  
  
Yes, he knew. Ron. He was aware, during all the time spent with Ron, how much he cared for his best friend. But he also knew that same Potter hated his guts. And here comes in another info on Draco. He never really hated Harry Potter. Not at first. He didn't have a reason. He always hated Voldemort and was happy if there were *any* attempts on removing him.. But with time he indeed came to hate the raven-haired boy. Because he was so stupid. He was so God-damned blind. And naive. Everyone always thought Ron was the naive one but the truth couldn't be more opposite. Ron was clever and intelligent, he had a rare abillity to see through a one and not to dismiss. He tried and he cared. And Harry wasn't much of a man. He let his emotions rule too much. Not like in Ron's case, who was so explosive he could burst in five minutes, but he was stubborn.  
  
And above all, he was so blind. He never noticed. True, Draco was a perfect actor. But he never noticed he didn't hate him. He never realised who's on whose side.  
  
And that's why he really started hating him. But Ron loved him. And he knew Potter loved Ron as much, if not more, and he respected it. Probably more than anything else involving other relations. And he knew that if anything, Potter would do everything and anything for his best friend. Even if he was dead.  
  
Didn't that make him the best ally possible, if it came to that?.. Neglecting the mutual hate, of course, but if it came to the point he was forced to say or do something.. Incriminating, then Potty would be suitable enough.  
  
Well, if he didn't get killed by the same guy.  
  
«Malfoy!!»  
  
«Eh?..»  
  
«What the fuck's wrong with you? Nevermind.. I'm telling you for the 3rd time. Ron.»  
  
«Yeah.. Ron..»  
  
«What the hell was that supposed to mean?»  
  
«What do you think?» The turned tables, but the same irony and sarcasm.  
  
«It's true then. It's really true..»  
  
Draco blinked a few times. This couldn't be. Those just *couldn't* be tears, could they?!  
  
He rose shakily from the floor, his eyes never leaving Harry's side. He wasn't wrong. Those were tears. Potter was sitting on the end of the couch, face burried in hands, and he was crying.  
  
«..How.. No.. I don't.. I don't believe you!.. I.. No.. How.. She told me but I.. I didn't wanna believe it.. He.. How could he..»  
  
«How could he fall for his enemy? For *your* enemy?»  
  
Harry rose his head, eyes full of shock. Two whole sentences said without a bit of sarcasm. And he instantly knew this wasn't some act. This was the first time he was sure about it, he was sure Draco wasn't pretending.  
  
«You don't need to answer it. I know what you'd say.»  
  
«SHUT UP!! Just shut it!! What the hell is this supposed to mean?! Don't think you KNEW him coz' you DIDN'T!! Don't even try it!! You probably seduced him or put a spell on him or you black-mailed him or you.. GOD!! I HATE YOU!! How could you do this to him?!? It's certainly *your* fault somehow he's dead!! I thought you killed him, and I obviously wasn't wrong!!»  
  
And that's when he stopped. Draco's jaw was clenched, his fist too, and there was such hurt in his eyes you could drown in it. In the sadness, in those big, silver eyes.  
  
«..*I* didn't know him?.. You couldn't be more wrong.. You don't know a thing..»  
  
«How dare you?!»  
  
«I DARE!! You knew nothing about him since the 5th year!! Do you know what was his favorite ice-cream?»  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but soon closed them too in confusion.  
  
«You don't. White chocolate with rice. Do you know what was his favorite smell? Beep again. Vanilla and sandal wood. Favorite song? Dreamer. Potter, you knew nothing! I.. I..»  
  
Ok, so he cried like a baby for the past few days. But this would be too much even for him - to cry in front of someone else! And especially if that someone is Potter himself. So he just turned around. He'll never cry in front of anyone. What else to say but inheritage of the Malfoy blood?  
  
«I *knew* him. Think what you like. Do what you like. It doesn't matter anymore. Not anymore. Not now he's not here. Now you might as well here some things. Because by the time you call out for someone to come, I'll be far away.»  
  
He turned around again, looking more pale, but more intimidating than ever, to Potter, who was sitting there frozen.  
  
«You don't know half the story. And I swore to myself no one will find out. Least of all you. There's too big of a risk you'll tell someone. But see here, I thought I knew the cause of his suicide. And I thought myself I was to blame. So I don't blame *you* for thinking it. It simply hurts as hell. But see, maybe it's not entirely my fault. It seems there was more to this one death, meaningless and little and irrelevant to the most of the wizarding world, than *anyone* in that same world could imagine! But I will find out what exactly happened, or I'll die trying. That's the only sense left I can think of. And you can shove it up your sore queer ass if you don't like it, but the things are way they are. Yes, Ron was IN LOVE with your arch-enemy!! GET OVER IT!! You don't know anything!! You didn't know HIM, least of all ME!!»  
  
With that he approached the door and grabbed the knob furiously. But he turned around once again and growled.  
  
«And you say I used him ever again, and I swear I'll send you to hell. I swear it. I would *never* harm him.»  
  
After that, Harry was numb for the rest of the world. All he could do was sit and think and not believe it. This was too much information, emotion, acknowledges. More than anyone could handle, especially all at once. He stared at the closed door. Holy fucking fuck.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a good person?! 


End file.
